epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Joshuakrasinski/pacman vs megaman
Intro JOSH'S EPIC RAP BATTLES! PACMAN! VS.... MEGAMAN BEGIN! Pacman it's the yellow dot muncher come through the maze, against this wannabe robot i will put him in a daze, nobody cares about you anymore even your company hates you, got rejected from marvel vs cpacom got replaced by x, so what you gonna do next?, let me answer that for you nothing at all, so rap a verse against guess that's your call, i'm winning this battle already man this easy i was winning from the start, why do you even claim your games are art?, and why does dr.light even create robots if they just go bad did he just have brainfart?, Megaman i got a new game our you never heard, plus i can beat you in smash bros you little yellow turd, i'd flip you the bird if i had another hand, but compared to my games yours is just bland, theories suggest your also your wife, man why don't you just end your life, you were making a comeback but then you lost in all with an appearence in pixels, you bit your own creator's hand off yeah like that needs more sequels, the ghostly adventures di nothing good for you at all, all you do is chase ghosts this is gonna be a real brawl, Pacman hey back off of my wife you don't have no chick to love, in face i've had enough, i'll beat your bad boxart version with my mokujin like it was street fighter x tekken, cause you know i am a gaming legend, i'm the mascot for namco your the mascot for capcom, but don't ever try to step into my kingdom, you had your chance to shine, then out came megman 9, i will take out both you and dr.wiley, so i'd appreciate it if you walk out kindly, Megaman you call that rapping i've seen better from parappa, here is how you become a real rappah, (check it) shooting megabusters even had my own cartoon. you had some already so go screw, i know the ones i've had are bad but i got through it, atleast we can joke and about the old one and not throw a fit, i'm gonna have to recharge now (brrrip ding) done, now time to have some fun, i'll copy your abilites like it was nothing, you can't beat me cause i'm always doing something. Pacman the pac is back and i am here to say, ghostly adventures trimumphs over fully charged any day, must've drunken too many e tanks to make that show, face it you gotta go, you got no manliness your voice sounds like a girl, now let's take this for a whirl, chomp you down ounce i get a power pellet, when you go into battle you gotta sell it, you had your chance to beat me and backfired yeah you blew it, this battle was over before you even knew it Outro WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! JOSH'S *THE KONAMI START CODE IS USED* EPIC RAP BATTLES! Category:Blog posts